To save her
by dajon.royal1
Summary: what if six and the runaway kid had a slightly closer time line and they met face to face in the maw how would they help each other survive escape and achieve what the other needs


**A/N: so in this story six and the runaway kid actually meet more toward the beginning of both of they're story this is my take on they're personality but feed back and criticism is always welcome thank you**

.

The maw was dark, cluttered and overall unappealing to the eye. Nothing happy or bright around in sight. One thing broke this pattern though. tucked away inside of a suitcase, a very tiny figure in a yellow rain coat, a small girl named six. She layed there sleeping so peacefully or so it seemed at least before she awoke with a short fearful gasp. She looked around realizing that she was asleep a moment ago 'it was only a dream or a really vivid nightmare. Nothing more, just... A little nightmare.' six got up after awhile of sitting to recollect herself and decided it was time to go. Over in another part of the maw a small boy was held up sleeping deeply in a very large white bed. He wore a blue jacket and brown pants tolling around a broken shackle on his left leg. Much like six, although the boy seemed to be peacefully slumbering he awoke with a small light scream. He sat there and looked around with fear he got out of the bed with some internal hesitation. 'i felt it. I really couldn't breathe, the grip on my ankle was so firm and realistic. I wish these nightmares would just stop. I- I just want to get out of here' the boy again hesitated before shaking himself of doubts and running off to the door to leave, he already made it this far right? The shackle is proof of that. The boy looks down at his ankle sadly as he continued to run forward until he sees a large opening in floors and can see the janitor chasing another kid. The boy looked at the child running desperately away to only get caught and taken away in the end. The boy felt sick to have to watch another child go through such a frightening ordeal but knew he had to keep going so he did, until he found a hole in the floor where a bed was upright before it seems. The boy jumps down Landing on the soft bed underneath and almost jumps down at the side of the bed stopping in his tracks seeing a large black puddle, he decides to avoid it on a hunch and was glad when he sees leeches twisting in it. After a brief moment of shock and discust he presses on seeing another opening with a strange looking eye he got the feeling it would be bad to be seen by it. He climbs down and runs towards the the wall to avoid the light, where he see a statue or he thought anyway before it clicked on a flashlight and ran to the other end of the room. The boy was at a loss for words and on impulse followed the person hopefully they would know wt to do from there. He followed the person through many rooms that seemed out if place together especially the playground.

What kind of place was this? After a second glace he realized the person he was following was a girl and couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. He finally chased her to a dead in room wise, he then sees her throw a rope of some kind out of the window and start climbing down. The boy cant help but be a bit impressed as he starts to make his way up to do the same once on top he finally sees her running with the flashlight still 'that thing would really help to if I can get her to stop long enough. Maybe we can get out of here together, or even be... friends' the thought of the word seemed unfamiliar to him now in this place. He imagined being friends with the girl and walking out together hand in hand. The boy again felt embarrassed before snapping himself out of it. He began climbing down when he realized how long of a way that would be without this rope she must be really smart. As he finally made it down he saw he wasted too much time and her trail was now cold.

He began to climb through a small hole and make his way through the only logical path. 'maybe she wanted me to follow her maybe she knows the way out and wants us both to escape as soon as possible' he contemplated but even he knew that was slightly wishful thinking. The boy continued on his way before running the opposite direction someone with a yellow rain coat they both slow down and halt running just in time to take a long look at each other, they began to slightly circle each other looking the other up and down the boy wanted to talk and ask questions but then the thought of the girl with the pretty hair flashed in his mind. He gave one final look before bolting the way he was originally going, but he was grabbed by his sleeve, the boy turned giving six a cocked head in way of an actual question, six maintains the same silence by pointing in the direction he was going and shaking her head the boy turned to go anyway and then "... Wrong way..." He looked even more suprise than before" there is something very bad that way" the boy looked for a moment"... but... I will my friend is that way" six glanced in that direction "if your friend walks to they're death would you follow" she spoke in a very calm and mature tone yet with a pitch suiting for a small girl he looked at her with an unwavering face "to save her I would" six turned "I'll take that as a yes to my question then" she ran off to then climb up the rope.

the boy continued to run his way until he found a sewer drain he looked for another way frantically before begrudgingly resolving to jump down hitting the water with a splash he swam to a near trunk trying to think of his next move when seeing how high the next legde is but has an idea soon and pushes the trunk to the edge to use as a perch with is very mediocre strength he hops on and continues his search, it soon hits a saddening halt as he finds her flashlight and black streaks right in front. He looks sadly picking up the flashlight and flickering it once then holding it close as he trembles seemingly on the verge of tears. He looked ahead teeth gritted and decided to continue on the path she lead to honor her. He travel through tunnels of water and and did ALOT of swimming on his path, the whole while able to think of nothing but the girl 'its strange I didn't know her, haha at all, but I feel like we have bonded for a long time though this chaos. I suppose it's the lack of company and constant fear tho haha.' after a while the boy found himself about to jump into yet another flooded part of the maw and then he saw bubbles rising "what?" He watched and waited to see it again when he didn't he put it up to his imagination he then jumped in the water when the bubbles started to to form again, filling the boy with instant regret. The boy tried swimming away but what ever this thing was "it" was much faster than him as he swam for his life he couldn't help but flash back to his nightmare he then realized that this was it this was how he was going to die it wasn't a dream it was a vision of fates plan for me. The boy knew he wouldn't make it to the nearest foot hold and began to slowly give up and bow his head. Just then something splashed in the water and he could hear "it" diving after a large fish head he then looks up to see six holding a hand out to me by the ledge "hurry! "It" won't be distracted for long!" Six yelled the boy took the message and jolted to the ledge just as "it" finished and started chasing him again at lightning speed he did all he could to swim faster but even so "it" was gaining on him he was almost to the ledge but he could feel the bubbles on his heel literally he wasn't sure he would make it when six extended her arm further and grabbed his hand pulling him up quickly causing "it" to hit the wall with a loud "thud!" The boy gasped for air for a moment then looked to six still out of breath "how...huff... Why... Huff huff" six stayed quiet for a moment before simply answering in a calm seemingly emotionless tone "to save a friend" the boy looked at her as she pull the hood of her rain coat down to cover her face he saw a light smile and he could have sworn he saw a small blush as well. In turn the boy smiled openly "i- I see. Thank you... Friend"


End file.
